


we roam around looking for fights

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 500 word shorts, Alternate Universe, Caped Crusaders, Humor, M/M, Short prompt answer, Snippet, Super Heros, Tights are in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Men in tights.or Stiles the vigilante and Peter the villain possibly





	we roam around looking for fights

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a folder and decided to share it. No heavy editing or look over was done it's just for fun. I have a lot going on with Nano right now and IRL. 
> 
> I kind of both like and dislike this short.

“Hey wait come back!” Stiles demanded chasing after the masked villain.

The man turned and surprisingly his costume did not split at the seams and instead continued clinging to his frame very nicely. _Mhmm those shoulders. That neck itself was obscene._

 

“Not on my life kid.” Lupine eyes glittered with amusement.

 

“Excuse me.” Sputtering Stiles dropped his gaze from the other man's eyes ignoring his raised brows. Not that he could see the brows it was more something felt in the force. _He’d been caught staring again._

“What the hell I’m not a kid.” Internally he winced at the pitch of the last word.

“Your voice just cracked.” The man crossed his arms settling his weight to the back of his heels no longer looking a second from flight.

 

“Did not.” Stiles protested.

“Did too.” Countered the man.

“Aha who's being childish now.” He crowed in triumph leaning on his bat.

 

The masked evil doer laughed his low baritone filling Stiles with warmth.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed curfew is midnight?"

“And spandex is out of style but what's new?”

“I’ll have you know it’s coming back into fashion.” Here the man paused pointedly biceps flexing as he tapped his chin.

 

“Is that so.” Stiles ground his teeth in frustration.

“Mhm.” His shoulders rippled under the fabric of his suit as he flexed. _My what big muscles you have Mr. Wolf_

 

“That red hoodie is so gauche.”

“Well so is the stupid goatee have you even read Peter's Evil Overlord List?”

“The goatee is for purely aesthetic reasons as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” His companion purred slinking closer.

 

“Really?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t tell. Sure it’s not part of the whole I’m a big bad villain hear me roar thing?” Stiles gave him a dismissive glance but began shifting his weight to his toes in his sneakers ready to move. “Is that your talent?” He pressed hop

“No.” Red glinted behind the mask rolling over previously blue eyes and Stiles pulse jumped.

“But, I think you already knew that little red. It’s only fair I ask what yours is?”

 

“Looking good.” _Apparently opening my big trap and smarting off to swarmy guys in back alleys._

His companion huffed and amused laugh and Stiles ignored what the low sound did to his stomach.

“Sounds like something a superhero would say.”

“Vigilante!” Stiles corrected. “Get it right.” He huffed letting the bat fall to his side.

“The distinction is important.” He considered himself firmly apart in the caped crusader crowd.

 

“Would you consider your morals more flexible than?” The man purred lips curling over fanged teeth hovering in Stiles s without a second thought made room for him. _Danger Will Robinson Danger!_

  


“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try and take me out.”

 

“Excellent how's next Saturday?”

 

Stiles blinked godsmacked.

 

“For dinner?” The man clarified.

 

“I could be free.” Stiles ventured in return.

 

Red eyes flashed and the man rumbled not the way an engine purred but in the manner of a satisfied predator. His gloved hand grasped Stiles finger and before he could yank his arm back a kiss was being pressed to his wrist.

 

“Till next time then.”  The Wolf, The Scourge of The City winked and sauntered off into the night.

  
  
  
  



End file.
